kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Daventry (KQGS)
The Kingdom of Daventry (aka Daventry and The Kingdom) is the main setting for the new King's Quest games series. It is completely reimagined from its appearances in previous games. Background Under Edward the kingdom had been pretty peaceful, even after the loss of his wife, and the magic mirror. Sure a moat monster (KQGS) has invaded the castle moat and was eating the guards. Maybe other guards eaten by the dragon. There was the problem of supplies and Edward paying his bills. Also, there was some problems with the goblins, and some issues with the Bridge Trolls and guards, and problems with invading wedzel wolves. But the worst "distress" was usually angry bees and from incompetent guards. There was never a need to 'call to action' against more violent invaders, and the ever growing problem of silly addendums and rules. Still while the problems were limited, it was still enough of drive away tourists from the country, but there was always positions opening up for new knights. Culture With a population of less than 22 (there may have been a bigger population at one time but most were killed by the dragon or the moat monster)were more mattresses there than people in Daventry. I wondered where they got them all., Daventry is home to several races that more or less get along and add to the kingdom's diversity. Humans, Trolls, and even the occasional Giant get along together, and are important to the kingdom's economy. The primary race is humans who live in the two major population centers in the kingdom the Town Square of Daventry, and the City of Daventry that surrounds the Castle Daventry (KQGS) (this being primarily guards, which there are not many in later years, and their snutes). All major population centers exist in the Northwestern region of the kingdom. Humans also make up the bulk of the Royal Guard and Knights of the kingdom who act as the defense and guards to the kingdom. THe Knights draw in new immigrants from around the world to join the Royal Guard, from places including the far off Modesto. The second major race are the Bridge Trolls, who live in the rivers and sometimes lakes of the kingdom. They are important to the transportation and travel in the kingdom as they offer the only means to cross the rivers or visit certain tourist destinations within the kingdom. There are exceptions to the peace however, as sometimes Wedzel Wolves migrate from Serenia to the north, and causes problems. Also, the trolls and the human population don't get along, mostly problems between the Knights and the trolls. Then there is the dangerous Well Dragon, and the Moat Monster that have invaded the kingdom cut the guards number down. Finally one of the last major races to live in the kingdom the Stone Goblins who live in the Goblin Caves beneath the kingdom are thieves and kidnappers. Though in recent times King Graham, has brought peace between their race and the rest of the kingdom as well. The people of kingdom are mostly jovial, and celebrate a number of different holidays, and their favorite pastime is the art of punning (which they incorporate into their greetings and fairwells). Locations *Forest Overlook *Picnic Overlook *Daventry Town Square *Alchemist Shop (Shop of Curiosities) *Bakery Shop *Blacksmith Shop *Pumpkin Patch *Tournament Theater (Knight Theatre) *Castle Town of Daventry *Castle Moat *Castle Daventry (KQGS) *Forest Opening *Forest Well *Goblin Caves (Goblin Holes) *Goblin Gap *Goblin Rocks (Stony Ground) *Floating Island *Troll Bridges *Back Road *Birch Run *Spooky Forests *Knight School *King's Glen (Edward Statue) *Pillare Hill *Pillare Bridge *Daventry Bridge Troll Guild (Troll Meeting/Bridge Club) *Bed Cave (Dragon Cave) *Daventry Race Track *Daventry Mill (Water Mill House) *Wolf Tunnel *Lake *Thickets *Trap Corridor *Snarling Bush *Northwestern region (Northwest) *Pit of Never-Ending Itches Holidays *The Holidays (Christmas-like season) *Knight Tournament *Ice Cream for Breakfast Day *Labor Day *Belly Day *Leg Day *Opposite Day *Cheat day *Arm day Behind the scenes Some of the advertising refers to the 'world of Daventry'.https://www.playstation.com/en-gb/games/kings-quest-ps4/ According to one cut line in chapter 2 & 3 Gwendolyn makes reference to there being two Kingdoms of Daventry a Western and Eastern Daventry. As this is likely a reference to there being two Kolymas in the KQGS universe, it might suggest that it kinda mirrors Kolyma and maybe ruled by another Graham. One half of the Kingdom of Daventry includes the Northwestern region. This is the kingdom ruled by Graham. It lies west of Eastern Daventry. According to Graham in chapter 2, the matresses correspond to the number of population in the kingdom. References Category:Places (KQAOG) Category:Places (KQC1) Category:Places (KQC2) Category:Places (KQC3) Category:Daventry Category:Places (KQC4) Category:Places (KQC5) Category:Places (KQC6)